


I'm here for you

by Sunfloweruwur



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfloweruwur/pseuds/Sunfloweruwur
Summary: During the sleepover Anne gets emotional when she touches on something sensitive for her"her mother" but Marcy is there to comfort Anne.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Polly Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Polly Plantar & Sprig Plantar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start writing I want to tell you that the idea is not mine, it from the user of TW @MagiccatF I only asked permission to write the story. This story was originally written in Spanish (because I speak Spanish hahaha) but I wanted to write it also in English since the creator of the idea speaks English and this story is for her. So if the story has a grammar mistake I'm so sorry  
> :(((

Marcy was excited for the arrival of Anne and the two Plantar kids, well more for the first one. It would be her first sleepover in a long time, of course it wouldn't similar to the ones that She and Anne had in their world with Sasha, but Anne was here and that was enough. With Anne, she felt at home, she didn't feel completely alone. It was the sound of the door knocking that brought her out of her thoughts. 

After a few seconds Lady Olivia entered announcing that her guests had arrived, and immediately they entered her room very excited.

Everyone was screaming sleepover! While Lady Olivia retired from the room to drink some "juice".

The night had been a lot of fun, they walked through the corridors of the castle doing mischief such as making disasters in some rooms, painting pictures, stealing food, and other things. But the important thing is that the four friends had a lot of fun. Even after taking a hit from Lady Olivia.  
After a few hours they returned to Marcy's room and lay on the floor exhausted from all the fuss they made.

Anne asked what time it was, thinking it would be early morning. But I was very wrong.  
It was barely 9 PM. But even though it was a little early, they were already exhausted. Deep down, none of them wanted to move from where they were, since the floor was full of cushions and sheets that they had put on and they were very comfortable.

That's when Sprig mentioned that maybe they could talk about stories or experiences for a bit. Just to pass the time.  
It seemed like a good idea to them so they all decided that he would start since he gave the idea.

-The truth is that several things have happened lately. I wouldn't know where to start.

-A funny story. Like the time when someone put a spell of Anne and Sprig. It was one on the best days, I had never laughed so much in my life.--Polly exclaimed and began to laugh.

\--Polly!--Both said.

Marcy just laughed.--Were you both really bewitched? Wow, they must have done something wrong, to be pissing someone off to the point of casting a spell on them.

\--It wasn't a big deal!.

\--Yes, only by accident we made a poor seller drop his candy's that he gets every 10 years.

\--And what exactly was the spell he cast on them?"

\--I don't remember...

\--Yes, I don't either.

\--They turned Anne into a giant bird and Sprig into a kind of creature with too much hair.

\--Polly! -- both exclaimed.

It seems that it didn't stop her because then she said - I have photos. You want to see?

\--Polly no! --Both said again  
But then Anne added.--Wait, when did you grab my cell phone and take the pictures?"

\--That doesn't matter Anne.-- 'She gave the cellphone to Marcy.-- Have a look at them for yourself.

\--And how did you catch it now without me realizing it?

Polly ignored Anne's question, meanwhile Marcy only laughed lightly. For a moment She thought that her laugh was very pretty, she ignored that thought and just laughed a little with her.

\--You know? I even tried to fly.

\--Seriously?--Marcy asked.

\--Yes

The room was filled with laughter, Polly was the one who told the odd and funny story of the adventures they had. Anne and Sprig were saying a few things and Marcy just laughed and said a thing or two about it.

Well, who continues to tell something? -- Asked Marcy.

\--Go ahead girl, tell us about your adventures here in Newtopia.--Anne said excitedly.

\--Well, I wouldn't know which one to choose.-- She was silent for a few seconds and finally decided.--Oh I know which one.--She said excitedly.

They all listened to her attentively -- There were serious and funny parts, everything was fine, the story was really interesting, until it got to a certain part where put out certain melancholic feelings.

After having saved that child from the clutches of that immense creature, I had to find his mother among all that crowd, the boy didn't stop being sad, he said that he didn't want to lose his mother, that he wants my help to find her, because for him, his mother is the most important person in the world.--She made a little pause.-- At that time when I heard the word "mom" I don't think much about her. You know... being in an unknown world, with creatures that you had never seen before and that after a period of time you become someone important in the city of Newtopia with many obligations, you do not have time to think much about your home.-- She made another little pause.--Or maybe it's because I don't want to think about it too much.--She said softly so they wouldn't hear her.

There was a small silence that although it lasted a few seconds, it seemed that it had lasted an eternity.

-Well, in the end if I could find the mother of the little newt, she thanked me and they left happy. Then I helped save other people and the city was safe again. Well, whose turn is it? I think is you Anne. Right?

\--The truth is that I still can't think of anything, apart from that it was Sprig's idea, he should tell something.

\--Well, I hadn't really thought about what to tell, but after hearing that story, I remembered when ... you know that night after the car contest.

\--Oh, that night, I hadn't remembered.-- Anne said lying. But Marcy had known her for years and knew she wasn't telling the truth.

-Well, don't be silent. What happened? - Polly said.

\--Nothing interesting actually, we remember our mothers.--Said Sprig.

How is your mom? Are you waiting for the two of you at home? --Asked the black-haired girl.

\--Marcy ...--Anne began.

-I don't remember her well, because she's ... you know ...

Marcy understood what he meant. --Oh sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I...

\--Don't worry, really.--said the boy.

\--I don't remember her at all. I was still a tadpole.--said Polly.--What was your mother like at home, Anne?

\--Hey, if you don't want to talk -- Sprig mentioned because she remembered how she put it the time before that topic was mentioned, that night.

\--No, it's fine.--She paused a little. --My mother, ah, she's a good mom. Of course we have had several differences, many in fact. But deep down we love each other. Actually the memory that has more present is her voice. I would like to hear it one more time. Many times when we were in the kitchen she would sing some Thai love songs, she would go out of tune.-- The girllaughed slightly with a certain air of melancholy.-- I miss her a lot and I want to apologize because probably for me she must be very worried now.

\--Anne don't say that, it's not your fault. '' Marcy was trying to comfort her.

\--If only I hadn't stolen the box.

\--But don't blame yourself, we were all involved, Sasha was the one that prompted you to steal it, and I didn't do anything to stop you, in a way if I hadn't found the box, none of this would have happened Anne.

\--Yes, but I had the decision in my hands. If I hadn't been so insecure, if I hadn't been afraid ...

\--Stop, don't take all the blame, please. --The black-haired girl grabs her hand and squeezes it slightly.--Remember we're in this together, okay?

\--Y-Yes, you're right.--She still sounded a bit down.

Marcy didn't want to see her like that, for some reason when she talked about her home she felt a litlle sadness but not too much, since she didn't spend too much time with her parents, they barely spoke to each other since their work kept them very busy. That is why she, being a large part of her time alone, got into those fantasy worlds, as they distracted her from reality, from her lonely reality.   
She didn't feel that much like that when she was at school, since she had Anne and Sasha around her, but there were times when she just wanted to be in there, distract herself from the daily routine.

But lately, being with Anne, she didn't feel the need to get into those worlds so much, of course she loved them a lot, she could spend hours and hours talking about video games and their fantastic worlds or staying up late playing.

The Asian girl came out of her thoughts and looked back at her Thai friend. She knew what she needed at that time, she did not say it in words but her expression showed that she needed it.

She moved closer to her and wrapped Anne in a hug.--I know you want to cry Anne, you can do it, I'm here for you. Please don't keep everything to yourself.

\--"I'm here for you" - Those words echoed in Anne's mind.

Anne could be someone strong, brave, a person with a big heart. But she could easily break down when it came to emotional issues. She was like that.

Anne reciprocated her hug, Marcy could feel how she began to shake slowly and after a few seconds she began to cry silently. After that, Sprig and Polly hugged her, trying to convey what Marcy did. "You are not alone, we are here for you"

\--While hugging her, Marcy remembered that once when she went to Anne's house, and she still hadn't arrived from her tennis practice, she had gone to her house because it was their turn to work in pairs. So she decided to wait in the living room.  
While she was doing it, Mrs. Boonchuy said that she was going to the kitchen to make some snacks that they could eat, she couldn't resist, because Anne's mother cooked very well.  
While waiting she decided to play with her Nintendo, she was about to do it when she heard someone singing in the kitchen, it was Anne's mother and although on small occasions she went out of tune, the song that she sang was beautiful.  
Marcy learned a few words in Thai as it seemed an interesting language and there were times when she practiced it with Anne. So she was able to understand some of the words the song said.  
And she liked it so much, that Marcy asked Anne for her name.  
She told her about it, and mentioned that it was one of her favorite songs as it kind of relaxed her when she felt bad.

She didn't exactly remember the whole song, but she did remember a good part of the lyrics and how the melody went more or less.

\--Maybe ... If I singing it to her it will make her feel better.-- She thought.--But what if I make her cry more? --She thought again.--She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Since she was about to sing, and although there are very few people she still felt nervous. The fear would have been less if she had only been with Anne. But she had never sung in front of someone in her life.

While both girls were still hugging, Marcy stroked her head, in a gesture of reassurance and began to hum the first part of the melody. She felt how Anne tense at first since she probably didn't expect that, but as Marcy progressed with the melody, slowly that tension disappeared, and from there she began to sing, she would probably be mispronouncing some words, but she tried hard to do it good for her.

Marcy kept singing the parts of the song that she remembered, and the parts she didn't remember clearly she hummed. She watched as Anne's previously agitated breathing was becoming slower.  
It was working, she was feeling better, she was calming down and that made her feel happy. Seeing Anne better made her feel good.

After a short while singing, she no longer remembered the lyrics and continued to hum the melody for just a few more seconds, until finally there was total silence.

No one said a single word. Until finally Marcy spoke.

\--A-Anne, are you okay?

The Thai girl slowly separated herself from the hug delicately and looked into her eyes, there were still some tears that slid down her cheeks. But that didn't matter to her, not at all the only thing they both did was observe each other. Anne was the one who broke the silence between them.--T-Thank you Marcy, thank you for making me feel better.--She gave her a small smile.

\--The other girl returned the gesture -- No need to Anne, I'm glad you feel better. And remember that whenever you feel bad you can come with me, okay?

\--I promise.

After a few seconds they realized that the two children were asleep.-- I think we should go to sleep.

\--Yeah, you're right.

They both felt comfortable as they were, after all they were surrounded by pillows and bedspreads on the floor. They settled in slowly to try not to wake the two Plantar kids.

It was about 12PM but it doesn't really matter anymore that they will stay up until dawn.

\--Good night Anne.

\--Good night Marcy.

And after a while they both fell sound asleep and unconscious holding hands.


End file.
